Consequences
by little lauz
Summary: AlexStevie fanfic set after episode 162. How do they deal with 'the kiss'.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I haven't written one of these in years and I've only just started to get back into McLeod's Daughters so I apologise for any mistakes made in the story. Also I had trouble with my last story with the spacing and paragraphs so not sure how this one is going to turn out. I don't own any of these characters, all belong to channel 9 etc.

**Consequences.**

Chapter ONE

It had been days and no Alex. What was he thinking? Had he told Fiona? What did it mean for them? Stevie just couldn't get the memory of Alex's kiss out of her mind; the questions just kept rolling around her inside her head. Was he avoiding her? Did he regret kissing her? Stevie had dismissed that moment outside the pub when she had thought he was going to kiss her but she couldn't bring herself to forget the kiss.

More importantly she didn't want to. For the first time in along time Stevie felt that fluttering in her chest the slightly sick feeling she got whenever she was around Alex, the way he….

"Hey Stevie… earth to Stevie…" she jumped and turned around to find Jodie standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" replied Stevie as she swallowed the water in the glass she had been holding for the past ten minutes.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, we need to bring the cattle in from Skinny Jims and someone needs to go into town and pick up the supplies, the windmill needs fixing again and…" started Jodie

"Yeah, alright, alright, I'm coming. Send Regan in to get the supplies, leave the windmill until tomorrow and you and Kate saddle up I'll meet you in the yard in five" interrupted Stevie, trying to disguise her annoyance at being found. Jodie wasn't fooled, Stevie had been on edge all week but wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. She always had 'something to do' whenever anyone asked her what was upsetting her.

Stevie knew she had been dropping the ball a bit lately but didn't know how to fix it.

She couldn't bring herself to find Alex to talk about it. What if he regretted it and brushed it off as the heat of the moment kind of thing. Plus, the thought of facing Fiona made her feel sick. Stevie knew that things were not going well in their marriage but she didn't want to be the one to break them up.

With a shake of the head Stevie put the glass in the sink and headed out to find Jodie.

Meanwhile at Killarney….

"I said today" yelled Alex "What part of today do you not understand? If this happens again you'll be getting no more business from Killarney!" Alex slammed down the phone in anger.

"Alex calm down. Mistakes happen" soothed Fiona. But it only served to incense Alex further.

"Well I pay good money for this stock, I expect it delivered on time when I need it, now we're another day behind" ranted Alex, brushing off Fiona's arm as he stormed out of the house.

She watched as he headed for the car and took of in a cloud of dust, not knowing where he was going. She had to accept that she was not going to hear from him again until he decided to come home, possibly drunk and possibly still angry, she never knew these days. Deep down Fiona knew that she had caused many of the problems in their marriage but she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle his anger and her guilt.

She also wasn't sure how much longer she could compete with Stevie, she felt like it was a losing battle especially after what happened with Sandra on the edge of that cliff. Ever since Alex had returned home dripping wet and not saying a word, things had gotten worse. He could barely look at her and didn't seem to want to touch her. They hadn't had sex in over a week.

With a sigh Fiona turned away from the window and headed to the kitchen to make dinner, knowing she'd be eating alone tonight.

Later that night…

"I'm having a shower, I'll be down for dinner later" yelled Stevie as she headed up the stairs, tired and covered in mud.

"No worries" replied Moira as she raised her eyebrows towards Jodie who couldn't hide a snicker.

"Is she alright?" Moira asked as she put Stevie's dinner back in the oven.

"I have no idea. Something is bothering her and whatever it is it must be big." Jodie looked over at Regan who shrugged her shoulders. "She slipped over into a big mud hole down at the paddock after being clipped by Kate's horse. I don't remember her ever being this clumsy, or this distracted."

"I know" agreed Kate "I thought everything would go back to normal once the charges were dropped but she seems more touchy than ever" everyone fell silent as the remembered how close they had come to losing Stevie.

Regan glanced around the room and then looked towards the stairs. She had a fair idea about what was going on, she'd seen the look shared between Stevie and Alex the night Stevie rescued Sandra, but she hadn't wanted to push the point. Maybe it was time she put the hard word on Stevie and found out exactly what happened that night.

Stevie stood under the hot stream, letting the warm water run over her body, soothing her aching muscles and attempting to wash away the stress from the past week.

Fiona had rung earlier looking for Alex and sounded more than relieved when Stevie had told her she didn't know where he was.

Stevie didn't know exactly how bad things were in that marriage but when your own wife doesn't know where you are or when you'll be home, things cant be good thought Stevie. Somehow the thought didn't make her feel any better.

As Stevie was drying off she heard a commotion downstairs. Wrapping the towel around herself, Stevie opened the door and when to head to her room to put on some clothes when she heard Alex's voice.

"Where is she? I need to speak to her right now, it can't wait" she heard a scuffle and then Jodie's voice.

"Why don't you just take a seat Alex, I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"Nah, this can't wait, I need to speak to her" there was more scuffling and the sound of chairs being moved.

"She's a bit busy Alex why don't you come back tomorrow?" Regan said calmly, obviously keen to get Alex home.

"Nah he shouldn't have even driven hear, look how drunk he is" piped in Kate. Alex had clearly had enough as he pushed past Jodie without another word and stormed up the stairs. Before Stevie had a chance to make it to her room she came face to face with a dumbstruck Alex.

"Wha… I mean I… you've got no…" stuttered Alex as he looked Stevie up and down.

"Yeah, I've just jumped out of the shower, if you give me a chance to change" Stevie attempted to step past Alex but stopped as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Stevie" began Alex as he pulled her closer

"Look Alex, your drunk and I'm tired, maybe you should go home to your wife" Stevie attempted to shake herself free but Alex only tightened his grip.

"Don't you understand, I don't WANT to go home to Fiona. When I'm with her all I think about is you. When I'm working all I think about is you. When I'm sleeping all I dream about is you. Its driving me crazy, YOUR driving me crazy." Stevie looked away as Alex continued "Every time I look at Fiona I think about how much she's lied to me, how much she's hurt me. I just want…"

"You just want what Alex? You just want Fiona? You just want me? You need to decide what you want." Interrupted Stevie. Alex looked at her and moved his hand to her hair.

"Your hair… it was wet like this… that night…" Stevie shook herself free and took a step back.

"You're married Alex, it shouldn't have happened. I love you Alex, you know that, but you chose Fiona and I'm trying to move on, can't you see that…" before Stevie had a chance to finish what she was saying Alex grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him.

There was no time to resist as Alex planted his lips against hers. At first Stevie didn't move but gradually her hands found their way around his neck and she opened her mouth in invitation. Alex accepted and his slipped his tongue in, tangling with hers. Stevie felt Alex's hands moving down her back and felt the towel slowly slipping. It jolted Stevie back to reality and she pulled away.

"Alex we can't keep doing this" Stevie turned round to adjust her towel and when she turned back Alex was at the head of the stairs.

"I think I need a bit of fresh air and you need to get dressed before I pull that towel away from you and refuse to give it back." With that Alex hurried down the stairs and Stevie turned and ran into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stevie found Alex sitting on the front veranda, head in his heads and an empty long neck lying next to him.

"Give me your keys Alex" demanded Stevie, putting her hand out towards him.

Alex silently handed his keys over and put his head back in his hands.

"I don't know what to do anymore Stevie" Alex said quietly "I love Fiona. I do… at least I think I do. I just can't seem to get past the lies" Alex sighed "then I see you and I wonder if I ever really loved her at all."

Stevie sat down next to him. "When I was with Claire it felt right. No, it felt perfect. Like I'd come home, like I belonged and I'd never felt like that before. She understood me and loved me for who I was the good and the bad. I could tell her anything and knew she'd understand. I loved Claire more than I've ever loved anyone and would have done anything for her. Then she was gone, before we even had a proper chance and I thought I'd never feel like that again. It was never like that with Fiona, but it still felt good you know? She loved me and made the pain go away for a while. Then you" Alex held his head up to look at Stevie. "You made me feel those things again and I hated it. It made me feel like I was betraying Claire. I didn't have that with Fiona. But you, every time I see you I just…" Alex trailed off, unable to say the words he knew could mean the end of his marriage.

"Alex, I'm not sure what you want me to say. That you should never have married Fiona? Maybe you should have and maybe you shouldn't have, I don't know the right answer. I'm sorry that Claire died. I'm sorry that Fiona lied to you and tricked you into marrying her. But I'm not sorry that I make you feel the way you do. Because that's how you make me feel… when your not yelling at me or telling me to butt out anyway" Alex smiled and reached for Stevie but she pulled back. "However it doesn't change the fact that you're married and nothing can happen between us while Fiona is in your life."

"So you want me to choose between you and Fiona?" asked Alex.

Stevie felt her temper rising. "Well what other choice is there? You can't have us both and I will not help you cheat on your wife. So now you need to decide if you want to stay in your marriage and if you do, then that's it for us" Alex nodded his head. He knew what she was saying was true but he just didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry for storming in here drunk and raving" apologised Alex, Stevie smiled.

"That's ok, but you really can't drive home. Do you want to give Fiona a ring and see if she'll come and get you? Or you can stay here and sleep in the spare room if you want?"

Alex nodded and heaved himself off the veranda. Stevie watched as he stumbled into the house. She blew out a deep breath. She had just taken a big gamble and wasn't sure which way it was going to go. Did he love her enough?

She stayed out on the porch looking up at the sky, trying to calm her mind. What would Tess say if she was here? Stevie smiled. She knew Tess would say something fruity like give him some space and he'll find his way back, it was meant to be.

Alex stood at the door and watched Stevie. He had decided to stay, not giving Fiona the option of picking him up. He wasn't sure he could face her tonight, wasn't sure he wanted too. He had a lot to think about.

On one hand he had Fiona, bright, bubbly, and attractive. Yes she had lied to him but only because she loved him and felt threatened. She had been trying to make it up to him ever since and he had been trying to let her but it was hard to forget.

Then there was Stevie, wild, feisty and beautiful. She had never done anything to hurt him, had always been there for him, who he had always thought of as a friend until recently. But she had lied to him too, she knew Fiona wasn't pregnant but hadn't told him. Would he have believed her?

Stevie sensed his presence and turned around to look at him.

"I called Fiona, I might crash here on the couch if that's ok?" he asked as he moved forward to sit back down.

"Of course you can. I'll just go and get you some blankets." Alex grabbed Stevie's elbow as she walked past.

"Just give me some time Stevie. Please?" implored Alex. Stevie gave a slight nod of the head and walked inside.

Later that night Stevie heard a knock on her bedroom door. Regan poked her head in "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." replied Stevie as she made room for her on her bed.

"So… Alex is staying the night huh?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Regan held her hands up in surrender

"No, just thought you might want to talk about what happened the other night after the thing with Sandra. I saw the way Alex was looking at you. Plus it was kind of hard not to hear what you guys were talking about earlier." Stevie sighed and returned her eyes to the book she was reading.

"Nothing to talk about."

"Come one Stevie, you obviously need to get something off your chest. You've been on edge all week." Regan wasn't ready to let it go and knew Stevie just needed a gentle nudge.

"I asked him to choose" she told Regan quietly "well actually I told him we couldn't be together while he was married to Fiona. See he kissed me that night after we found Sandra and he nearly kissed me outside the Gungellan pub after he fired Riley. And he kissed me tonight when I was standing up here in just a towel. He wants to talk about us, but not about him and Fiona. I want him to choose me but I can't bring myself to ask him. I don't know what I'll do if he chooses to stay with Fiona." whispered Stevie. Regan saw the tears in her eyes and reached over to give her a hug.

Neither of them noticed Alex backing out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Fiona we need to talk" Alex had arrived home half an hour ago, dropped off by Jodie and Kate. After a couple of panadol and a big glass or water, Alex felt ready to face hi s wife. After listening to Stevie and Regan's conversation last night he had done a lot of thinking. He thought a lot about Claire, something he hadn't let himself do for a long time. He also thought about when he first met Fiona and how she had helped him heal. She deserved the truth, even after all her lies. He didn't want to keep hurting her, he knew all to well what that felt like.

"How are you feeling today?" Fiona asked as she walked into the dining room. She knew how drunk he had been last night, he wasn't able to disguise it when he had called. That, coupled with the fact that he spent the night at Drovers, made for a sleepless night.

"There's something I need to tell you" instinctively Fiona knew she didn't want to hear what he had to say so she used the only tactic she thought would work.

"I missed you last night, maybe we could make up for it this morning" She went to place her hands on his chest but he took a step back.

"I don't think that's a good idea Fiona" he knew he was hurting her, could see it in her eyes but he didn't know what else to do.

"It's early, you don't need to head out yet and we haven't spent any quality time together in ages" Fiona tried to kiss him but he moved away again.

"Stop Fiona, just stop. This isn't working. You know its not…" began Alex but was interrupted by Fiona's tears.

"Don't say that Alex, we've just got to try harder. We can get past this I know we can. Look I'm sorry I lied to you, how many times do I have to apologise?" pleaded Fiona, but Alex just shook his head. He knew he needed to tell her he just wasn't sure how bad her reaction was going to be

"I kissed Stevie, more than once." He saw Fiona was going to interrupt but cut her off "it's not her fault, you can't blame her. She's the one who put a stop to it. She's not the reason why I'm doing this. I've tried and tried to forgive you but I just can't" Fiona's tears were now flowing freely down her face. Alex felt horrible, but deep down he knew he was doing the right thing, making the right choice.

"It's because I can't have children isn't it?" demanded Fiona, Alex took a step forward to comfort her but she slapped him in the face. "Don't you dare touch me."

"It's got nothing to do with you not being able to have kids. I can't trust you Fi. I can't be married to someone I don't trust." Alex was resolute.

"Do you still love me?" pleaded Fiona, changing tactics.

"Yeah I do, but not like before. It's no use Fi, I'm sorry."

"Do you love Stevie?" challenged Fiona, she didn't really want to ask but she had to know.

"Yeah I do" Alex answered quietly.

"Well I'm sorry Alex but we're married and I'm not ready to give up on us so easily. You might think you love her but she lied to you too. She knew I wasn't pregnant and she didn't tell you." Fiona knew immediately that she had said the wrong thing.

"How dare you. She didn't tell me because she didn't want to hurt me. She knew it was none of her business and she wasn't the one who needed to tell me. In fact, it took Sandra's big mouth for me to find out." Alex was really angry now and knew he needed to leave for a while to cool down. "I'm going down to the back paddock to fix some fences. Then I'm going into Gungellan to spend the night at the pub. You don't have to leave straight away." Alex headed out to the sheds to get the motorbike, leaving Fiona standing in the dining room, tears streaming down her face.

"Have you heard from Alex today?" Regan asked gently, noticing Stevie's quiet mood.

"Nope, it's probably for the best anyway." Stevie stuck her head back under the hood of the Ute, avoiding Regan's eyes.

"Maybe you should call him?"

"No way, he has to make a tough decision, he doesn't need me hassling him" Stevie slammed down the bonnet of the Ute and headed for the house.

"Stevie where are you going?" Regan yelled after her.

"Getting my stuff, I've got to head into Gungellan" she didn't turn around as she headed into the kitchen.

"You going into Gungellan? Can you pick me up some things?" asked Moira

"Gungellan? Do you mind if I come too Stevie?" asked Kate as she entered the kitchen.

"Ah I was going to go in on my own" started Stevie but was interrupted by Jodie.

"Nah, take Kate with you, then you can pick up the feed as well" with a resigned sigh Stevie headed up to her room.

In Gungellan…

"C'mon Kate, I haven't got all day" yelled Stevie.

"Hold your horses, what's the rush" came Kate's reply from the back of the Ute. Stevie had just seen Fiona pull up out front of the Gungellan pub. This was a meeting she wasn't ready for.

Turns out Fiona was as she came storming up to Stevie.

"You just couldn't leave him alone could you?" demanded Fiona. "Well how do you feel, knowing you broke up a marriage?"

"Me? Don't blame your marriage problems on me." Stevie shot back.

"Oh and I suppose your lips just accidentally fell on his did they? You've always wanted him and you're jealous because you can't have him. Well he told me everything and we're going to try and work it out so just back off!" Fiona stormed back to the pub to wait for Alex.

"Umm Stevie, I've finished." Kate said quietly.

"Right lets go then." Stevie said as she slammed the door to the Ute. Kate managed to just make it into the Ute before Stevie took off.

Kate saw Alex's Ute as they pulled up out front of the house. Stevie pulled up fast and jumped out. "I'm heading to the sheds" Stevie yelled to Kate as she quickly walked off.

Kate walked into the kitchen and saw Regan and Alex sitting at the table.

"Where's Stevie?" asked Regan as Alex stood up.

"Ah she's gone to the sheds but I wouldn't bother her if I were you" replied Kate as she looked at Alex.

"Why?" demanded Alex.

"Well, 'cos she just had a run in with Fiona and it wasn't pretty."

"Shit" spat out Alex as he hurried out the door.

"Stevie" yelled Alex as he saw her walk off after spotting him.

"Go away Alex, I don't want to hear it" Stevie yelled back.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." Pleaded Alex

"Thanks but I've heard plenty from Fiona. You made your choice Alex, now you need to stand by it" Stevie couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't want him to see how much he was hurting her. She knew this day would come, she just didn't realise it would be this painful.

"Look I don't know what she said to you but I told her about what happened between us." Stevie turned to face him.

"I know, she told me. She also told me that you were going to try and work it out."

"Well she lied. I told her it was over." Stevie went to walk away, unable to bring herself to believe him but he grabbed her arm.

"Please don't walk away from me" begged Alex "I swear it's the truth. I told her that I couldn't stay married to someone I didn't trust. She asked me if I was in love with you and I told her the truth. That I was." Stevie slowly raised her eyes to meet his and saw the truth reflecting back at her.

"But…" she began.

"No buts Stevie, I love you. I choose you. Fiona is just having trouble adjusting but she'll get there." He slowly raised his hand to her face. "Please tell me you still want to." Stevie didn't know what to say. Of course she still wanted to but it was hard to put the fight with Fiona out of her head,

"Alex I…" but Stevie changed her mind and reached up and pulled his face down to meet hers. "Bugger it, I've waited too long for you to come to your senses Ryan" and she brought her lips up to his. With a quick laugh Alex pulled Stevie's body against his and planted his lips on hers. Then he picked her up in his arms and swung her around. Stevie laughed and kissed him again. Alex would have none of this quick stuff and pried her lips open with his. As Stevie felt his tongue collide with hers she knew that she had finally come home.

"Check out these two" Kate said as she ran in from the yard. Moira and Regan went to the window and peered out.

"Well I guess he made his choice" said a smiling Regan.

"Yeah, but there'll be hell to pay at Killarney tonight" added Moira as she headed back to the table.

"Hey guys guess what I just saw" said a breathless Jodie as she ran into the kitchen.

"Yeah we just saw it too" replied Regan.

"Yeah well it's about time he realised what was right in front of him" added Jodie. The girls nodded their heads in agreement and went back to their work.

Authors note: stay tuned, more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

This story may eventually move to an M rating, haven't decided yet, so if you can't find it later that may be why.

Chapter Four

"So what do we do now?" asked Alex as he rested his forehead against Stevie's.

"I don't know. What are you going to do about Fiona? I'm not sure she believes that it's over." Alex sighed.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to move into the Gungellan pub for a while, give her some time to get her stuff together and move out." Stevie looked away

"You can stay here… if you want?" she asked nervously, embarrassed at sounding so forward. Alex laughed.

"That is the most tempting offer I've had in along time and as much as I would really like to take you up on the offer, I think its best if I stay in town" he saw Stevie's face fall and gave her a hug "its not because I don't want to, trust me there's nothing I'd enjoy more, but me and Fiona have only just split up and I don't want to seem like a bastard." Stevie smiled up at him "doesn't mean I can't stay over one or two nights" he leant down to giver her another kiss but was interrupted by the heckling and wolf whistles coming from Jodie, Regan and Moira.

"Thanks guys" laughed Stevie as she took a step back.

"We're just about to serve dinner, did you want to join us Alex?"

"Yeah that'd be good Moira" replied Alex, never taking his eyes off Stevie's face. The other girls snickered and Stevie returned her gaze to his.

"Well I'm going to duck off and have a shower, think you can amuse yourself for twenty minutes" she asked Alex with a grin on her face.

"I reckon I can manage" he returned her smile and followed her into the house.

**Forty minutes later**

"This is stupid" Stevie said as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her black cowlick jumper and favourite pair of jeans with her red and black boots. Her hair was washed and hung past her shoulders and she had put some lipstick on. Then taken it off. Then put it back on again. Stevie was in the process of wiping it off again when she heard a soft tap at the door.

"Knock knock" came Alex's voice from behind the door. He walked it to the room and let out a low whistle.

"Geez you look a bit fancy" he said as he came up to stand behind her. Stevie could feel her heart racing.

"I'm just clean Alex"

"You smell great and your hair is wild, just they way I like it" Stevie could feel Alex's hand through her hair and turned to face him.

"Maybe we should go down to dinner" Stevie answered breathlessly. Alex shook his head.

"Suddenly I don't feel so hungry" he said as he lowered his mouth to meet Stevie's. Sensing no resistance he deepened the kiss and slowly moved her back towards the bed. Stevie gave a laugh as she felt the back of her knees hit the bed. "Dinner will be getting cold" she whispered as Alex's lips moved from her lips down her neck.

"We can heat it up later" responded Alex as he grabbed the hem of her jumper and pulled it over her head. Stevie reached for his buttons and slowly undid his shirt. She looked up into his face and met his gaze. She could read the happiness in his features and knew there was no need to rush into anything.

"The girls will be wondering where I am" she said and Alex took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Yeah ok. Give me a second and then we can head down" Stevie laughed and grabbed her jumper, before heading to the door.

"Hey Stevie, this thing with Fiona might be a bit harder than I thought but I want you to know that I'm never going to give up on us" Alex told her quietly. Stevie turned around to face him.

"You damn well better not Ryan, or there'll be hell to pay" Alex smiled at the typical Stevie response. He had a mischievous thought and pinched her bum as they walked down the stairs, which quickly earned him a punch in the arm.

"Watch it, I'll still kick your arse if I have to" added Stevie

"Who are you kidding, you could never kick my arse, even on your best day!" teased Alex, before he knew what she was doing Stevie had him in a headlock and was vigorously rubbing his head with her knuckles

"Give?" laughed Stevie as Alex wrestled with her, trying to remove her arms from the death grip around his neck

"Never!" yelled Alex as he finally managed to remove her arms and had them pinned at her side. He was about to tackle her to the ground when Moira poked her head around the corner.

"Come on kids, tea's getting cold" Stevie and Alex shared an embarrassed look and laughed as Moira added "and Alex, keep your hands to yourself"

"Dinner was great Moira" Alex said as he leaned back in his chair and undid his belt.

"Real classy Alex" laughed Jodie

"Hey it's a compliment to the chef!" he defended, laughing as Stevie let out a loud burp.

"Yep, it was fantastic" added Stevie.

"Well it's my turn to do the dishes, you coming to help Jodie?" asked Kate as she began to clear the dishes away.

"Yeah righto" Jodie reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Stevie, how 'bout a beer on the veranda?" asked Alex as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat. Stevie nodded her head and invited the others but was given a resounding "NO!" by them all. Alex walked out to the veranda laughing while Stevie grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge.

"Now that's a sound I haven't heard much of lately from you" said Stevie as she handed over the beer and sat down next to him.

"Huh?" Alex took a swig of beer and looked at Stevie

"You laughing. Other than today I don't reckon I've heard you laugh for weeks, a smile is almost as rare" she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, well I haven't had much to smile about lately, but I can always count on you to make me laugh, especially when I can get a rise out of you so easily" he copped a smack to the back of the head and he pulled Stevie in closer.

"It's a good thing, Stevie, it's been a long time since I felt this relaxed."

"Did you want to talk?" she asked "about anything, not just you and Fiona" Alex looked away.

"Not much to say really, you know what happened. She lied to me. She said she was sorry and she told me why she did it but I just haven't been able to forget about it.

Then when I thought I was going to lose you for good it was like cold water had been thrown over my head. It was the wake up call I needed but I was too angry to realise it at the time and I took it out on you and everyone else. I was angry about Fiona's lies, I was angry because you were confusing me and I was angry because I couldn't bring myself to admit that I'd made a mistake and chosen the wrong woman." Alex lifted Stevie's face up so he could look her in the eye "I'm sorry that it took me so long to get here" Stevie smiled back up at him

"But you got here, that's all the matters" She leaned up to kiss him but Alex pulled his head back.

"You know you could have told me how you felt from the start, would have made this a whole lot easier." He was teasing but quickly realised that Stevie had missed it.

"You've got to be kidding me, you disappear for weeks and you show up with someone you hardly know and tell me you're getting married, a split second before I get the chance to tell you that I love you and miss you and want to have babies with you" burst out Stevie, unable to hold back any longer.

She pulled herself out of his arms and stood up, pacing angrily along the veranda.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you marry someone else? Promise her all the things I wanted you to promise me? To watch you kiss her and hold her and tell her how much you love her?" Alex went to interrupt but was quickly cut off.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to know that she was lying to you and tricking you into marrying her but not being able to do anything about it? Having you choose to believe her over me. I watched you marry her, down in the paddock. I raced to stop it but was too late" tears were rolling down her cheeks and Alex stood up wanting to comfort her but Stevie took a step back.

"No Alex, you have no idea what it was like. I knew what Fiona was like but there was nothing I could do about it. I never thought you would listen to me and then when you finally did find out you were so angry with me. I have done nothing to deserve any of it, except for falling in love with you."

Alex sat back down defeated.

"I know Stevie. Believe me, if I could go back in time and do it over I would. I know I rushed into marrying Fiona. She's not a bad person; she did what she thought she had to. It was wrong but she felt threatened by you, with good reason." Stevie sat back down but didn't move closer to him. "I've made heaps of mistakes Stevie, I can't deny that. But being with you, it's the best decision I've made in a long time. I'll do anything not to wreck it, but I know it's going to take time." Slowly he tears subsided and Stevie took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it but this has been going round and round in my head for a long time" apologised Stevie, Alex nodded.

"I didn't know you saw us getting married." Alex asked quietly. Stevie leaned into him.

"Yeah well, there was no point telling you" she said as Alex wrapped his arms back around her.

"Must have been hard" he added softly.

"It was" agreed Stevie, all the anger gone. It felt good sitting in his arms "Alex I don't want to talk about this anymore and I certainly don't want to fight about it." She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Neither do I" he said as he claimed her lips with his own. Stevie welcomed the kiss and pulled him in closer. Alex gently laid Stevie down, careful not put his full weight on her. Stevie had a giggle at his obvious gentleness, it was nice but not exactly what she had expected.

"What are you laughing at?" enquired Alex as he slowly moved his hands under her top, when Stevie started squirming.

"Bit ticklish huh?" he said as his fingers slowly moved up and down her sides, Stevie let out a loud laugh and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Alexander Ryan, stop tickling me and start kissing me" she demanded and quickly felt Alex's lips on her neck. Stevie closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. It was all the encouragement Alex needed as his hands travelled up further, Stevie grabbed his face and brought her lips up to meet his.

"I love you Stevie" Alex said in between kisses.

"I love you to" agreed Stevie. She began to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her.

"That's why I'm going to head off now before I change my mind" Alex pulled Stevie to her feet and laughed when he saw the disappointed look on her face.

"I want to do this right Stevie. I want to take you out and show you off and kiss you good night. I want to take you to nice restaurants and make out with you behind the chook shed. I'm not normally a romantic guy but you deserve it after everything I've put you through." He smiled as he saw relief wash over Stevie "I don't want to rush this and I also want to give Fiona time to move on."

"I understand and I think you're right. I have a tendency to rush things too, it'll be nice to do this properly." Stevie leaned in to give him a kiss goodnight and felt Alex's hands slide down and cup her bottom.

"I also get to cop a feel whenever I feel the urge" grinned Alex and he pulled her in for one last kiss before heading off to his Ute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Fiona, what are you doing here?" demanded Alex. He had entered is hotel room to find Fiona sitting on his bed in her silk night gown.

"I want to sort this out Alex, I can't just give up on us. I refuse to." Fiona replied quietly. She stood up and went to him. "You at least owe me that Alex" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

"Fiona I'm not going to sleep with you. I'm not trying to hurt you but I just can't do this anymore" he held his hand up as Fiona went to protest "I mean it. Our whole marriage is built on a lie and I'm not going to waste anymore time pretending that everything is ok. I know you want to try for a baby but that's not going to fix our problems. Nothing will." He felt a stab of guilt as he watched Fiona's face crumple up in pain.

"How can you just dismiss these past months like they were nothing? You think Stevie loves you more than I do? You think she'll make you happy? She's ruined every relationship she's ever been in, what makes you think you'll be any different?" insisted Fiona. She could see her marriage crumbling before her eyes and was getting desperate. She refused to concede defeat, especially to that tramp.

"You think after the novelty has worn off that she'll stick around? Do you think she'll want to have your babies like I so desperately do? She's already given up one, shows you just how much she enjoys responsibility and commitment" anger had made her blind to just how much she was hurting Alex.

"I know she reminds you of Claire, I've heard the stories, but she's not Claire. Alex listen to me, you and I are right. Please give us another chance" begged Fiona. Alex let out a sigh of defeat.

"No Fiona. I'm sorry but no" Alex replied gently as he removed her hand. "If I've learnt anything from my time with Claire its not to ignore what's right in front of me because you don't know how long it will be there. I wasted too much time pretending that I don't have feelings for Stevie, it's time I faced up to them. We might not work, you're right, but I want to give it a go and find out. I'm sorry Fiona, we're over." With that said, Alex leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

**The Next Day.**

As luck would have it, Stevie was in town the next day. She needed to get some wire for the back fences but secretly hoped she would run into Alex. He had left her last night wanting more and she intended to finish what they had started.

She hadn't been able to wipe the silly grin off her face all morning and had headed into town to get away from the girls, not-so-subtle jibes, Moira had accompanied her but had managed to keep (most) of her opinions to herself.

"I'm just going to duck into the pub for a second" yelled Stevie as she headed towards the door, Moira shook her head, smiling to herself "ah to be in love" she laughed as she followed her inside. She watched as Stevie stopped dead in her tracks. Moira peered around her, the smile quickly falling from her face.

"It might not be what you think it is" whispered Moira as she read the anger in Stevie's eyes. There in front of them was Alex entering the pub's dining room, quickly followed by Fiona. They locked eyes and Fiona smiled, knowing exactly what Stevie must have been thinking.

"So this is where you had to go in such a hurry last night hey Alex?" Stevie asked angrily. "Please don't tell me you thought you were going to get away with it" she added as she approached Alex. She slapped him in the face and went to turn around to head out the door in rage.

"It's not what you think Stevie" pleaded Alex but Stevie wouldn't have a bar of him.

"You don't need to explain to me Alex, you don't owe me anything." She replied angrily

"See I told you Alex, she'll run at the first sign of trouble" interrupted Fiona with a smirk on her face, this couldn't be any better if she'd planned it herself.

Fiona knew that Alex had spent the night in another room but there was no way she was going to tell Stevie that.

"Stevie give me a chance to explain. I didn't sleep with Fiona, I slept in another room"

"No Alex I'm not stupid, okay"

"Damn it Stevie, you need to trust me. I've done nothing wrong" Alex looked at Moira for help but she ducked her head.

"I have to go Alex, have a nice life" Stevie said quietly and turned and headed for the door.

"Just give her some time to cool down Alex" added Moira and she followed Stevie to the car.

Alex rounded on Fiona. "What did you say that for? I thought we had sorted everything else, was it absolutely necessary to make Stevie think the worst?"

Fiona took a step back "I can't help it if she automatically thinks the worst of you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head back to Killarney, do you want a lift?"

"No I don't think so" sighed Alex and he headed back to his room, leaving a smiling Fiona in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex threw his spanner at the truck and slammed the bonnet down.

"Hey mate, it's not the trucks fault, leave the poor thing alone" joked Riley as he came up behind Alex.

"Are the cattle in from the back paddock" demanded Alex, ignoring Riley's smiling face.

"Yeah, and the troughs are clean and the yards are fixed, the windmill has new wire and the horses are out grazing in the back paddock. Alex mate, you need to relax," continued Riley, ignoring Alex's foul mood. Riley had guessed that things weren't happy on the home front but he was at a loss as to how to snap Alex out of this perpetually dark mood.

Word had spread that the Ryan's marriage was on the rocks and Alex had been spending every night at the Gungellan pub, leaving Fiona on her own in the house. Riley had taken to heading over to Drovers for a reprieve after work, although the tension over there was almost as palpable as the tension at Killarney.

This 'thing' had been going on for weeks and there appeared to be no end in sight. Alex was acting like a bear with a sore head and any time Drovers or Stevie's name was mentioned he would start muttering and storm off.

Over at Drover's Stevie was acting the same. He could barely get a 'hello' out of Stevie before she would make some excuse and leave the room.

Jodie and Kate seemed reluctant to talk about what was going on and the truth was, Riley didn't really care about the particulars, he just wanted his boss to get off his back.

"If you're done with me I'm going to head over to Drovers" added Riley as he started to head for to his quarters.

"No we haven't finished Riley. The feed only arrived today I want it moved into the back shed and the weeds in the southwest paddock sprayed before we move the sheep over the tomorrow.

"Alex mate, its six o'clock and it's been a long day. I've got a hot meal and a cold beer waiting for me at Drovers, did you want to join me? Moira always makes double" asked Riley, he was officially exhausted. Alex had been working them all to the bone and the other guys were starting to grumble.

"What did I just say Riley?" Alex replied angrily.

"Alex we need a break, all the men do. It's been a long hot day and we're exhausted. It's time to knock off." Riley used a tone of voice he really used, but he meant business. The day was over and Alex was not going to run him and everyone else into the ground the way he was doing to himself.

"Fine, I'll do it myself" barked Alex and he stormed off to his motorbike. Riley just shook his head and went inside for a shower.

**Over at Drovers**

"Last I saw he was heading off on his motorbike, with some weed spray." answered Riley as Kate and Jodie pumped him for information.

"Did he look mad?" enquired Kate.

Riley laughed. "Mate he always looks angry these days."

There was a clatter as Stevie dropped her fork. "Dinner was great Moira, I'm heading off to bed" she said as she pushed her chair back and headed for the stairs.

"Geez those two are as bad as each other" commented Riley as he saw Jodie and Moira swap glances. It was clear the girls knew what was going on but were unsure about what to do.

"So is Fiona still living at Killarney?" Moira casually asked.

"Yep" Riley wasn't about to give up any information until they had ld him the whole story.

"Alex too?" Jodie asked just as casually.

"Nope" grinned Riley.

"Where's Alex staying then?" Riley looked from Moira to Kate, finally settling on Jodie.

"What does it matter? Where's Regan by the way?" asked Riley.

"Probably at Dave's" sniped Jodie as she returned her attention to her food.

She didn't want to push Riley any further, didn't want to seem too obvious. Moira had filled them in on what happened at the pub a few weeks ago, but they had all thought it would blow over quickly. Alex and Stevie were always having little spats and they always made up. However it was two weeks later and Alex had still hadn't rung or called in at Drovers.

Alex and Killarney were two subjects off limits around Stevie, but when she wasn't around it was all the girls could talk about. They had debated going to visit Alex but from what Riley had been saying, Alex was even touchier than Stevie and none of the girls fancied a run in with him.

They had all heard the rumours floating around about Alex and Fiona, but no one seemed to not what was truth and what was fiction.

**Killarney**

"Alex?" called out Regan as she walked into the lounge room at Killarney.

"Alex are you here?" she walked into the kitchen and saw Alex leaning over the sink. Regan could see he was muddy and exhausted.

"What are you doing Alex" asked Regan with a resigned sigh. She walked over to him and noticed blood trickling down his arm and into the sink. He turned his tired eyes towards Regan.

"I miss her Regan. But I just don't know what to do" Regan grabbed his arm and lead him to the table. She sat him down and started cleaning up the wound on his arm.

"Yeah need to show her she's worth it, show her how much you care about her" Regan replied quietly. He let out a deep sigh.

"How? She doesn't want to see me, let alone talk to me"

"Make her listen Alex. She's been hurt so many times in the past she can't bring herself to believe that you're for real." added Regan.

"I didn't sleep with Fiona that night." He defended himself.

"Yeah I figured as much, I think deep down Stevie knows you didn't but she's hurt and insecure. Fiona has manipulated you for so long, it's not unreasonable for Stevie to think she's still doing it." Regan wrapped the bandage around his arm and stood up.

"Where is Fiona anyway?" she asked.

"She moved back to Port Douglas. Left yesterday." He shrugged his shirt back on and gave Regan a quick smile. "Thanks for your help Regan." Alex gave her a quick smile and left the room. He had a lot of thinking to do but more than anything he really wanted to see Stevie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The next day**

Alex had been calling and calling but Stevie refused to come to the phone. It was all well and good for Regan to tell him to show Stevie how he feels, but what could he do when she wouldn't even answer his phone calls?

"Damn it" he yelled as he punched the wall above the phone. He grabbed his car keys and the house in anger. He jumped in his Ute and took off in a cloud of dust. As Alex headed towards Drover's his anger turned from the mess Fiona had made, to Stevie's complete inability to trust him.

_After everything they had been through, how dare she automatically assume the worst? Couldn't she see it was just Fiona being manipulative_. Stevie knew what she was like, long before he had, yet she instinctively chose to believe Fiona over him.

Alex slammed on his brakes as he pulled up at Drovers. He barely noticed Jodie and Kate staring at him gob smacked as he headed for the house. He was greeted by Moira at the door.

"She's not here Alex, she took off on one of the horses and didn't say where she was going or what she was doing" Moira informed him, unsure if it was the right thing to do, She had seen how upset Stevie had been but knew better than to believe Fiona.

"Shit" spat out Alex as he headed out to saddle up.

It had been an hour and still no Stevie. _Where could she be_ Alex asked himself. It was a big property but he was sure he'd checked out all her usual haunts. Except one. Stevie hadn't been to the damn since they thought Charlotte had drowned there. It was worth a try and Alex had to face facts, he was all out of ideas.

Alex saw her horse before he saw her. "Stevie" he called, she turned to look at him and then turned away.

"Leave me alone Alex" she replied as she watched him dismount and head towards her. Alex could feel the anger build as he got closer.

"Look Alex, I don't want to talk right…"

"Well that's just too damn bad Stevie 'cos I got something to say" interrupted Alex "how dare you believe Fiona over me? You know what she's like, long before I did, yet you'll listen to her over me. I did NOT sleep with Fiona last night; in fact I put the final nail in the joke that was our marriage. She stayed at the pub last night, but in a different room. If you don't believe me just ask Frank, he booked me into another room when Fiona wouldn't leave mine. That's it, end of story." Alex took a deep breath and took a step back

"If you can't trust me we're not going to work Stevie" he said with a resigned sigh. _Why_ _can't_ _life ever be simple?_ He thought to himself.

"I don't know what you want me to say Alex? It's hard when I see you together, I want to trust you its just… old habits die hard you know?" she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

She had time to think over the past few weeks. At first she'd been angry at Alex, going over and over what had happened that morning. After a little while she turned the anger to a more deserving person. It was easy to blame Fiona, but eventually Stevie became angry at herself for being so easily manipulated. Seeing Alex standing in front of her, so hurt and angry, Stevie knew she'd done the wrong thing. She looked up at him.

"You know, falling for the handsome, sexy, tall, troubled man, with a cute bum and great hands" she gave him a cheeky grin and watched as the anger fading from his face.

"So you think I have a cute bum huh?" he joked as he took a step towards her. Stevie ran her hand up his arm and watched the smile spread across his face. Before he knew what she was doing, Stevie gave him a hard shove and he fell into the water.

He stood up spluttering "What was that for?" he said as he shook the water off.

"Well I didn't want you getting too cocky now did I? Anyway I told you I could kick you arse didn't I?" laughed Stevie as she headed towards her horse "Hurry up Ryan, we've got some making up to do and I believe you owe me…" Stevie turned around a split second before Alex picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're gonna pay for that cowgirl" threatened Alex as he tightened his grip on a shrieking Stevie.

"No Alex!! Put me down, I swear I'll do anything just put me down" pleaded Stevie.

"Anything huh?" stopped Alex as he pulled her half way off his shoulder. He felt Stevie slide down his body and when her face was level with his he claimed her lips with his own. He sensed Stevie's response and deepened the kiss. Next thing he knew he was lying in the water again and watching as Stevie ran to her horse laughing.

"You'll never beat me cowboy" she yelled as she climbed up on her horse and took off at a gallop.

"She beat me?" he said to himself and suddenly he felt better than he had in weeks. He headed to his horse and took off after Stevie.

When they got to the stables, Stevie jumped off her horse and called to Kate who was in a nearby shed.

"Kate, can you unsaddle here for me, I need to do something." She yelled as she jumped down. Alex was hard on her heels and she knew she was going to be in trouble when he caught up with her.

Kate replied in the affirmative as Stevie headed for the house just as Alex rode into the yard.

"Hey Kate can you, do this for me?" asked Alex as he dismounted and threw her the reigns.

"Yeah righto, like I've got nothing better to do" muttered Kate to herself as she watched Alex hurry into the house.

Alex slammed the door as he walked into the kitchen "Stevie Hall, get in here right now" he yelled knowing full well she wasn't going to listen to him. He kicked off his shoes and headed up the stairs.

"I mean it Stevie, I owe you big time now, might as well come out" he called, feeling like a foolish teenager.

"It was an accident Alex" he heard Stevie say and he followed the sound of her voice, he found her in the bathroom standing in her bra and undies.

"I'm just about to have a shower, wanna join me?" the mischievous grin on Stevie's face was enough to make him forget about revenge for the time being.

"Well I don't know, you gonna be naked?" he asked as he removed his shirt.

"Well I don't know 'bout you but I almost always shower naked" replied Stevie and she watched mesmerised as he undid his belt buckle and removed his jeans. He was pleased to see her, that much was evident but Alex stood there unashamed and uncaring. He couldn't help nature and he wasn't about to apologise for it. Stevie stared back at him as she slowly undid her bra.

"Well in you get Ryan" she said as she removed the last of her underwear and jumped in the shower. Alex grinned at her and jumped in, pulling the door closed behind him.

**Downstairs.**

"Do you think they made up?" Jodie asked Moira as she sat down at the table. They could hear shrieks and giggling coming from above them. Jodie made a gagging noise and Moira smiled.

"I'd say it's a sure thing" replied Moira as she turned back to the sink to finish peeling the potatoes.

"Well if they're not careful they won't be shrieking in pleasure in a minute, the hot water only lasts about five minutes at the moment" grinned Jodie. Sure enough, five minutes later there was a roar from upstairs and the sound of stumbling and more giggles.

"Bloody hell, you need a new hot water system" shivered Alex as he wrapped the towel around his waste and watched as Stevie did the same.

"Probably not a bad thing, another few minutes and you and I would be officially 'rushing' things" smiled Stevie.

"Whose stupid idea was it to take things slow anyway?" grumbled Alex as he pulled Stevie closer.

"That would be yours I believe" laughed Stevie as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She went to pull away but he pulled her in closer.

"Well I've changed my mind" he said as he ran her hands up and down her back. He was sick of waiting, sick of putting things on hold. He wanted Stevie and she wanted him. They'd done the right thing. They'd waited till he told Fiona and he was sure of his own feelings as well as hers.

"And about bloody time too" whispered Stevie as she grabbed his hand and headed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Dinner" yelled Jodie from the bottom of the stairs.

"Not hungry" yelled back Alex as he carried Stevie to the bed, he could feel Stevie's lips on his neck and the last thing he felt like at that moment was food.

It was not meant to be however, as they both heard the words all farmers dread.

"FIRE" yelled Kate she came running into the house. Stevie and Alex stopped what they were doing when they heard Kate yelling.

"Fire, in the stables, we need to go now, STEVIE!" she yelled but Stevie and Alex were already chucking on clothes as quickly as they could manage, which was interesting as all of Alex's clothes were wet.

"Shit" stumbled Stevie as she hopped along, putting her boot on as she ran out the door.

"Wait up Stevie" called Alex in frustration, getting into wet clothes was a lot harder than getting out of them.

They followed the other girls outside to see the stables alight with fire.

"Moira and Jodie go and turn the hose on and start filling up buckets, Kate go inside an call the fire brigade, Alex come with me, we need to get the horses out now!" yelled Stevie as they all ran off in different directions.

"Stevie be careful" warned Alex as they covered their mouths and headed into the stables. The horses were dancing around in panic, making it harder for Stevie and Alex to undo the ropes.

Finally only one horse was left at the back of the stables. The fire had ripped through the whole shed, making it harder to see, but Stevie could still hear the horse. She headed towards the back of the stables but felt a strong hand on her arm. She looked up to see Alex shaking his head, Stevie ignored him and wrenched herself free.

Before Alex had a chance to react Stevie had run off to rescue the horse. He made to follow her but was stopped by a falling beam that had caught on fire in front of him.

"STEVIE!" yelled Alex, a sick feeling growing in his stomach. The only way out was now blocked and Stevie didn't even realise. Alex's eyes were stinging from the smoke, he ran outside and headed to the back of the stables where Stevie would be. Only a wall was separating them and he could hear Stevie screaming.

"STEVIE" Alex yelled again, attracting the attention of the other women.

"Alex what are you doing?" They asked as they watched him frantically searching for something.

"Stevie's stuck in the back with no way out. I need something to break down the door." He hadn't noticed the fire brigade turn up, but now noticed them unravelling their hoses. Dave came rushing over.

"Tell me what you want me to do?" he asked breathlessly.

"We need to break down the back of the stables, Stevie's trapped." Dave ran after Alex as he headed to the sheds. They both appeared a short time later carrying an axe and mallet.

They started to work on the back of the shed. Before long they had made enough of a hole for Alex to fit through.

Ignoring the warning calls from the others he squeezed himself through the hole and into the stables.

"STEVIE" he yelled, he heard coughing and turned to his left to see Stevie fighting to get the horse untied.

"Come on" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"The horse Alex" she said in between coughing fits.

"Leave the horse" said Alex, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

"We can't leave him here Alex" yelled Stevie as she turned from him and went back to the horse. Her face was covered in soot and he could hear her coughing, she had been in here too long and Alex knew she wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

There were shouts from outside and Alex turned to see Dave's head sticking through the hole.

"Mate you two have gotta get out of here. The Firey's reckon it's only a matter of seconds before it all caves in." Alex nodded his head and pulled his shirt over his mouth he reached out for Stevie and pulled her back.

"It's no good Stevie" he said firmly, she could read the fear in his eyes but wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"But…" Alex didn't let her finish, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He handed her to Dave through the hole and then followed her out.

Alex bent over as he took in large gulps of fresh air in between coughing fits. He looked over to see Stevie sitting on the ground surrounded by the women of Drovers. Jodie was hugging her and Kate was offering her a drink.

Here mate, take this." Dave offered him a bottle of water and Alex took it gratefully. They were both checked over by the ambulance officers. They wanted to take Stevie in for observation over night but she refused.

Moira was given strict instructions to keep a close eye on her over the next few hours and Alex was given the ok.

An hour later and the fire was eventually brought under control but the horse that Stevie had tried to save had perished in the fire. The girls stood in front of the empty shell of a stable, unsure of their next move.

Alex walked towards Stevie and put his arm around her shoulder, "Don't ever do that to me again" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Stevie looked up at him and he gently wiped away the tear stains left amongst the soot.

"I had to go Alex, I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn't at least tried" she whispered. He nodded his head and pulled her closer.

"I couldn't bear it if I lost you Stevie, you've got to start thinking for the two of us" he replied softly.

"What are we going to do about the stables? Has anybody rounded up the horses? We need to move them." Stevie pulled away. There were so many things to do but she was exhausted and couldn't get her thoughts together. Luckily Moira came to the rescue.

"The horses have been rounded up and moved to the back shed for the night, they've been given plenty of water and more feed. There's nothing we can do about the stables tonight, even if the rest of it collapses there's not much we could do to stop it. We're all tired and we haven't even had dinner yet. Let's go inside round up some food and then head to bed." The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Stevie noticed for the first time how dirty and tired they all looked and she sighed in agreement.

"Yeah fair enough" she turned to Alex and grabbed his hand.

"Wanna stay?" she asked him, she really didn't want to be on her own, although she was too tired to finish their activity they had started earlier.

"Sounds good" agreed Alex as he followed her into the house.

An hour later…

"Look Alex I'm kinda tired" began Stevie, unsure how to continue. Luckily Alex recognised her discomfort and smiled.

"I should head home" he leant down to give her a kiss but she stepped back and grabbed his hand.

"No I don't want you to go" Stevie looked away, suddenly feeling shy "I want you to stay with me, it's just I'm dirty and tired and smell like a wood fire stove and not in that nice homey way. I don't feel very sexy." Alex laughed.

"Stevie you're always sexy, no matter how bad you smell. But I do agree with the tired thing and I want it to be amazing when we finally do, something which requires a reasonable amount of energy." Stevie laughed at his last comment and felt herself relax.

"Alright Ryan, lets go to bed then." She pulled him into her room and towards the bed. The both stripped down to their underwear and Stevie put on an over sized shirt.

"You know I'm not sure which is sexier. You wet and naked or you covered from head to knee with a shirt six sizes to big." Alex was suddenly feeling more awake.

"Let's get some sleep." laughed Stevie as she climbed into bed. Alex automatically reached for her and pulled her against his body. Stevie gave his hand a squeeze.

"Maybe we could just fool around for a while" she suggested. When she didn't get a response straight away she turned her head to see what he was doing. She grinned as she saw he was asleep already "obviously the wet and naked thing works better for you."

She snuggled in closer and closed her eyes. Welcoming the warmth and comfort radiating from Alex.


End file.
